


No Goodbyes

by AllyTzuKinks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyTzuKinks/pseuds/AllyTzuKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week, Patrick wakes up. And finds a love one gone.</p><p>Inspired and slightly taken from snarkytrickstergod, Our Time Is Running Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Goodbyes

__

 

Where's Pete?

Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I woke up, and blinked for a few minutes.

Joe was crying into his hands, slumped over in the uncomfortable, plastic hospital chair. He didn't look up when I asked. He just cried harder, his whole body shaking. So I heard my head, towards the end of my bed, where Andy was sitting. He was just sitting there, slightly hunched over like Joe but his back was still straight. Always had to be proper. Damn him.

He was looking down, at some envelope in his hands. Glaring at it, as if it had killed his entire family. I wanted to reach out and hold him, but when I did, my movement was restricted by wires. So many different wires. What?

What...oh shit. I forgot I was in the hospital....fuck...I forgot what happend...

"Patrick?"

"..yes?"

My voice was slightly hoarse. Fuck, how long was I out?

"It's ... good...to see you, dude..."

Andy was smiling, but I could tell it was forced.  His eyes weren't smiling with him.

Did something happen?

"...I'll go get a nurse, dude...they probably want to know....you're awake..."

He told me quickly, not leaving enough time for me to reply, he jumped up and left the room.

The envelope falling from his hands as he did. I wanted to get it. To climb out of bed and pick it up, but again, the wires prevented and restricted my movements. I was about to ask Joe, but the door opened before I could even mutter out any words.

It was only Andy and the Doctor. They want to keep me for a few more days, just to see...if my new heart was still being accepted by my body... Shit. I needed a new heart? What the fuck happened. But she turned to leave right as I was getting out of my thoughts. Why th fuck are people rushing...away from me?

"Patrick...listen...I have to tell you something"

Can't it wait?  I want Pete. Where's Pete?

" ...you just fell, man, in the middle of the set...fuck dude, we were pretty scared..."

Wait, what?

"...we rushed you to the hospital...man, Pete was freaking out...I mean, we all were..hah..."

But Pete was more...

"...they told us you had some rare heart problem... something about how you're heart was beating to fast...

" Yes,  I already knew that. I was diagnosed when I was 5.

"They where worried that you wouldn't make it...said that you needed a new one... one that was slower...a normal passed one..."

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Was I going to die?

 

_"Hey Trick..."_

 

Pete?

 

_"...really worried,  there lunchbox...they said you might not make it..."_

 

_"...We still haven't found a donor..."_

 

_"It's been a week...trick...I'm starting to get worried...haha"_

He chuckled. Slightly. Tears where streaming down his checks. I wanted to whip them away.

 

_"I'm sorry trick...I'm know you're going to hate me when you find out...but you're too young...too fucking young..."_

What?

He stood up. His hands still gripping mine. Tears where once again flowing down his perfectly tanned skin. He leaned over,  I could feel his lips on my forehead. It was light, almost like a butterfly kiss, before he stood up. He was whispering something,  his lips slightly moving. He gave one last squeeze before letting go, and walked out. 

I wanted to sit up, call for him and demand he come back. But all I could do was watch his retreating back. I couldn't move. Why? 

Then everything came back. 

Andy was sitting in front of me, grasping my hands lightly as he talked. It took a few seconds before I could hear him again. 

"....we didn't know....it was to late to...talk him out of it...i mean, you know Pete, always set in his own ways..."

...No... 

"...and when he had his mind set on something...there's no stopping him..." 

"NO!" 

No, that can't be! That basterd! Why?! 

"Let it out Patrick" Someone grabbed me,  and pulled me closer to them. I think it was Andy. I was pretty sure it was.

I clung to him, and all but slammed my head into his shoulder as I bursted into tears. 

No...no....that can't be...he was lying! Not Pete. Not... 

Not my Peter...I refuse to believe this... I clung to Andy for two hours, he told me later on. Not that he minded. But I didn't matter. Pete was gone.  

My perfect, little Pete...the fucking basterd killed himself to....to save me.

 

...

 

I  was released from the hospital a week later, a bill of clear health. Andy and Joe came to get me and take me home. 

To the empty space that I once shared with...Pete, my roommate. And occasional bed filler. 

I was forced to go to therapy, a grieving councilor for people in similar situations that I was in. Not that it mattered. I read the letter. 

The stupid one page, single sided letter describing why he did it. I l'm still angry with him. 

... 

 

No..We didn't have a relationship...Pete doesn’t do them apparently...but I knew he thought of it more then just a few quickies and late night hookups. I knew. I feel in love with him. 

The first month of us living together, I feel in love with him. I'll never regret it. 

 

" I love you, Patrick... please never forget that"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge too hard, I'm slightly drunk of bad whine and wanted to write. Might fix it in the morning.Maybe.


End file.
